Immer und ewig
by SaraiHyuga
Summary: Sasuke ist wieder in Konoha, wieder in Team 7 zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura, wieder mit seinen Freunden. Aber warum? " Dieser Bereich hier fühlt sich komisch an." " Dein Herz?" Sakura fragte und er nickte traurig. ONE SHOT!


**Hallo, Leute, diese Geschichte habe ich eigentlich vor langer Zeit geschrieben aber jetzt habe ich sie gefunden. **

**Ich habe mich entschieden, sie zu teilen, weil es der SasuSaku Monat ist! Wooooo! **

**Ich will aber zuerst sagen, dass Deutch nicht meine Muttesprache ist und es tut mir leid, wenn es viele Fehler gibt. Ich lerne diese Sprache an der Schule, und...ja :D**

**Allerdings, ich hoffe, die Gescgihte wird ihnen gefallen!**

* * *

Es war ein bisschen unglaublich, Sakura's Meinung nach. Also sie konnte ihm eigentlich nicht völlig vertrauen. Der ungesellige Junge lag auf dem Rasen und beobachtete die Wolken. Sakura hat auf ihn die letzte Woche bespitzelt. Er hat nicht viel verändert. Er trainierte jeden Tag mit Mannschaft 7 und danach , nachdem alle schon gegangen waren, würde er sich ein bisschen ausruhen und eventuell, den blauen Himmel mit seinen Onyxaugen anschauen.

" Wie lange wirst du dort stehen?" fragte er und Sakura erschrak. Sie glaubte nicht,dass er wusste,dass sie dort war. Sie sprang vom Baum und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie ignorierte seine Frage und drehte sich zu ihm.

" Warum bist du noch hier?"

" Du bist dieselbe als vor drei Jahren!" er grollte und stand auf. " Immer so lästig!"

" Und du bist der selbe Idiot wie immer!" sie murmelte und danach nickte, als sie an etwas erinnerte. " Heute Abend werden wir Ramen bei Ichiraku's haben! Wenn du willst, komm! "

" Hn."

Sasuke schnaubte und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke. Sakura seufzte und entschied sich, dass sie vielleicht ihre Freundinnen treffen wollte.

* * *

" Ich dachte, wir würden mehr sein..." Naruto jammerte und lehnte seinen blonden Kopf, während er sprach. Sakura fühlte sich gültig, weil sie das Mädchen war, das diese Begegnung organisiert hat.

" Sasuke wird vielleicht kommen.." sie sagte mit einer Stimme, voller Hoffnung. Naruto lachte ein bisschen.

" Es ist egal, eigentlich. Wir haben Ramen hier und das reicht!"

Sakura lächelte und antwortete.

" Das ist so typisch für dich, Naruto. Du denkst immer an Essen!"

" Essen ist der beste Freund eines Mannes..." eine Stimme sagte und die beiden Jugendlichen wandten sich um, um einen großen und dicken Jungen zu sehen. Neben ihm standen ein gut aussehendes, blondhaariges Mädchen und ein anderer Typ mit einem ärgerlichen Ausdruck.

" Choji, Ino, Shikamaru...ihr seid endlich hier!" Sakura seufzte erleichtert.

" Ja, es ist nicht Grill, aber es ist auch gut..." der Akimichi sagte und setzte sich neben Naruto. Ino grinste an ihre beste Freundin und begann mit ihr zu quatschen.

" Sag mir, dass Sasuke-kun kommen wird! Es wird ohne ihm sehr langweilig sein!"

" Ich habe ihn eingeladen, aber er ist zu...zu...selbstsüchtig um zu kommen...ich weiß nicht, und, um ehrlich zu sein, interessiere ich mich auch nicht!"

" Ach, du Lügerin! Du bist noch in ihm verliebt und probier mit mir nicht zu streiten! Wenn man jemanden so viel geliebt hat ,ist es unmöglich damit aufzuhören! "

Die Jungen und auch die Tochter von Ichiraku, Ayame, schauten an Sakura. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihr Gesicht röter.

" Ach, das ist etwas Interessantes! " eine neue Stimme sagt. Die Jugendlichen, die angekommen waren, waren Kiba, Hinata, Shino und Sai.

" Hört ihr damit auf!" Sakura brummte und shaute an Ino ärgerlich. " Du hast damit begonnen! Ach, du...Ino-Schwein"

" Stirn! Du bist so..."

" Ihr seid zu laut." Shikamaru stöhnte und Shino nickte.

" H-Hallo, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata grüßte, aber niemand hörte sie, weil alle schon streiteten.

Ino und Sakura, Shino und Kiba, Choji und Naruto. Der einzige, der offensichtlich gelangweilt war, war Shikamaru. Er massierte seinen Tempel.

" Das wird manchmal wirklich belästigend...Man, ich könnte jetzt in meinem Bett sein und schlafen, aber nein..."

" Es wird in ein paar Minuten vorbei sein...h-hoffentlich." Hinata lachte nervös.

Sie hatte Recht. Wenn Ichiraku kam, hielten alle den Mund und bestellten in Ruhe. Inzwischen kamen Neji, Tenten und Lee.

" Ihr Leute seid so merkwürdig, dass es sogar komisch wird!" sagte der Hyuga mit beschlossenen Augen.

" Deshalb sind wir alle Freunde!" Naruto lachte und schieb Neji's Shulter neckisch. Der ältere Cousin von Hinata kniffte seine blassen Augen und setzte sich neben seine Kameraden.

" Es ist gut, wenn wir alle draußen sind! Das vermisste ich!" Tenten jubelte und begann ein Gespräch mit Sai und Choji über verschiedene Waffen zu führen.

" Wieso ist Akamaru nicht mit dir?" Naruto fragte Kiba belustigs. Der Junge prustete und danach murmelte.

" Er ist mit Hana, sie hat heute Abend alle Hunde mit ihr zum Gebirge genommen. Ich glaube, dass sie ist der einzige Person, dem ich Akamaru betrauen kann!"

Der Abend floss vorbei. Die Jugendlichen hatten Spaß miteinander. Es war wirklich schön, wenn sie alle zusammen waren. Aber entwas fehlte. Die Abwesenheit von Sasuke besorgte alle von ihnen. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht so einladend waren, als er von Otogakure zurückkam, aber sie waren wirklich froh, dass er wieder auf ihrer Seite war.

Jedoch wurde er nicht kommen. Und das wussten alle, weil es schon zu spät war.

" Ich soll jetzt gehen..." Ino sagte und Sakura nickte. Shikamaru und Choji standen mit der Blondine und verlaßen.

" Ja, ich habe morgen eine Berufung. Ich soll auch gehen, um ein bisschen zu schlafen." Neji sagte und mit ihm standen Tenten und Hinata auf.

" G-Gute Nacht!" sie stotterte und verschwand mit ihrem Cousin und seiner Kameradin.

" Das war wirklich toll!" Naruto sagte und Rock Lee nickte.

" Ja, aber Sasuke ist nicht gekommen, obwohl Hässlich ihn eingeladen hat. "

" Nenn sie nicht so!" Naruto and Lee beiden kreischten und Sai schaute sie verwirrt an.

" Ihr sagt mir, dass ich an Spitznamen denken muss, die mit der Person verbunden müssen sein, und danach sagen sie mir damit aufzuhören. Ihr verwirrt mich!"

Sakura lachte und danach stand auf.

" Ich muss auch gehen, Jungs! Meine Mutter wartet auf mich zu Hause."

" Ich komme mit dir, es ist zu spät alleine zu gehen." Naruto stand auch auf uns lachte.

" Es ist unnötig, Naruno, wirklich. Außerdem bin ich eine Kunoichi! Ich kann mich selbst schützen.." Sakura sagte, aber der Blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf.

" Ich komme mit dir. Es ist in meiner Richtung."

" Gut, dann gehen wir los! Meine Eltern werden mich ermordern..." sie zuckte ihre Schultern.

" Na ja, tschüss, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun! Bisbald!" Lee winkte und Sai lächelte.

Die beiden Kameraden von Mannschaft 7 gingen durch die dunklen Straßen.

" Ne,Naruto, was glaubst du, ist Sasuke wirklich hier? Ich meine...er ist wieder bei uns, aber ist das was er wirklich will?"

" Ja, ich bin überzeugt, dass er auch seine eigene Gründe hat, aber wir sind seine Freunde, und das soll ihm zeigen, dass wir genug für ihn sind..."

Sakura drückte ihre Lippen. Sie war wirklich betroffen.

" Hör auf, Sakura. Denk darüber nicht nach. Er ist hier. Er ist mit uns. Das ist genug."

" Ja, du hast Recht. Vielen Dank, Naruto, du wirklich solltest mit mir nicht kommen..."

" Kein Problem. Treff' dich morgen, ja?"

Das Mädchen nickte und wandte sich zum Tür. Sie schloss sie auf und tratt in ihr ruhig gelegenes Haus.

* * *

" So ein Pech..." Tsunade murmelte. " Aber ihr seid die einzigen, die gut genug sind. Also, was sagt ihr?"

" Das ist sehr...gefährlich, shishou."

Sasuke schnaufte und sah seine Kameradin geringschätzig an.

" Das ist so toll!" Naruto brüllte und Tsunade verdrehte die Augen.

" Also...was sagt ihr?"

" JA!" Naruto und Sasuke sagten, während Sakura murmelte

" Nein!"

Sai sagte nichts. er wusste, dass seine Meinung im Moment wichtig war.

" Bist du sicher, Hässlich? Also, das ist eine große Chance."

" Der Junge hat Recht! Und du bist mein Vorfahr, Sakura, sei ein bisschen mehr selbstbewusst!"

Sakura seufzte und endlich, nickte.

" Gut, ihr reist morgen ab. Ihr seid frei zu gehen jetzt..."

Die Jugendlichen von Mannschaft 7 verließen das Zimmer. Es war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne shien und die Vögel sangen in den nahen Wäldern. Aber Sakura's Laune verdarb alles.

" Das war ein riesiges Fehler!" sie sagte wütend.

" Nein, Sakura-chan! Das ist kein Fehler! Doch! Das ist ein Wunder! Ich habe nie geträumt, dass ich eine A-class-Berufung so früh bekommen würde!" Naruto war wirklich froh und Sakura lachte auf sein kindliches Verhalten.

" Ne, was würdet ihr sagen, wenn wir zu Ichiraku's gingen? Ich behandle!" Sai sagte und Naruto nickte automatisch, gefolgt von Sakura.

" Komm mit uns,Sasuke-teme!"

" Hn."

" Das ist eine 'Ja'! Wir gehen los dann!" Naruto schüttelte die Faust in die Luft.

Die vier Jugendlichen waren wirklich aufgeregt, aber auch ein bisschen angespannt. Ichiraku war froh, dass er junge Kunden wieder hatte.

" Etwas stört mich,Jungs...Warum kommt Kakashi mit uns nicht...oder Yamato-taicho?" Sakura fragte plötzlich.

Naruto,Sai und sogar Sasuke runzelten die Brauen.

" Aber das ist doch toller!" Naruto lächelte breit, " Oma soll glauben, dass wir gut genug sind! Hölle ja! "

Alle ignorierten ihn und aßen weiter ihr leckeres Ramen.

" Ich gehe jetzt...wir sehen uns morgen." Sakura stand auf und verließ bevor Naruto oder Sai ihr etwas sagen könnten.

Sie konzentrierte Chakra in ihren Füßen und schob sich vom Boden zu den Bäumen. Das war wirklich verirrbar. Sie wollte mit den Jungen wohl auf eine Berufung gehen, sie vertraute ihnen, sie alle waren von ihrer Mannschaft. Von Mannschaft 7. Sie waren Freunde. Aber sie fühlte sich nicht so ruhig. Eigentlich, sie war wirklich besorgt. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Endlich erreichte sie die Wiese, wo sie sich normalerweise ausruhte. Wo sie in Ruhe nachdenken konnte.

" Warum bist du hier?" eine bekannte Stimme fragte und Sakura seufzte.

" Warum bist du hier?" schoss sie zurück und danach wandte sich um, um der junge Uchiha za sehen. " Hast du mich verfolgt?"

" Hn. Nein, warum würde ich dich folgen?"

" Genau." das Mädchen nickte. " Dann warum bist du hier?"

" Immer so lästig!" Sasuke schnaubte. " Hier kam ich mit meinem Bruder als ich klein war."

Die Rosette nickte noch mal.

" Bist du wirklich seriös, Sasuke-kun?"

Der Junge sah sie verwirrt an, als sie den Ehrentitel zu seinem Namen hinzugefügt hat.

" Glaubst du, dass es eine gute Idee ist?"

" Gott, Sakura!" sie schaute ihm an und herausfand, dass er sie wirklich verärgert, mit einem Stirnrunzeln, ansah.

" Tch. Ich...Ich bin besorgt! Ich will niemanden von euch wiedermal zu verlieren!"

Sasuke öffnete seine Augen und seufzte.

" Du sollst dich keine Sorgen machen. Wir sind...ein gutes Mannschaft, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten."

Die Rosette war berührt von seinen Wörtern. Sie wusste, dass es ihm viel gekostet hat, sie auszusprechen.

" Das weiß ich, aber...du, Naruto und Sai. Ihr habt doch gehört! Das ist eine Berufung, die nicht so passend zu mir ist. Ich bin nicht ein nicht so guter Kämpfer. Was ich wirklich tun kann ist nur Leute zu heilen..."

" Halt die Schnauze, Sakura." Sasuke war plötzlich neben ihr. Er starrte sie in die Augen. Onyx und Smaragd kollidierten. " du weißt, dass wir dich immer schützen werden! Ich und Naruto, und sogar Sai. Du sollst die Tatsache verstehen und akzeprieren! Wir sind ein Team! Wir sind freunde."

" Wirklich, Sasuke?" die Kunoichi fragte mit eisiger Stimme. " Wenn wir Freunde wirklich waren, dann warum hast du uns verlassen?"

Ihre Augen stießen. Er war wirklich betroffen von ihrer Frage.

" Scheiß drauf...Ich hatte Unrecht. Du hast dich doch verändert. Du bist...nicht was ich erwartete."

" Und was hast du erwartet, Sasuke?" sie fragte und fühlte die Trännen in ihren Augen. " Ich bin nicht das selbe Mädchen, das dich immer vergöttern würde, als vor drei Jahren. Also mindestens, das ist was ich glauben will. Du hast uns alle verändert, Sasuke, mehr oder weniger. Du hast in jedem von uns etwas gebrochen. Ich hasse es zu sagen, aber ich war die Einzige, die dadurch nicht erhalten konnte. Naruto wohnte mit der Hoffnung, dass er dich eines Tages wieder zu Hause bringen würde. Und ich...Ich weinte. Und wartete. Das war alles. Und jetzt bist du hier und..."

" Das hat mit der Berufung nichts zu tun." Sasuke sagte aber schaute sie in den Augen nicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

" Doch, Sasuke, das hat mit alles zu tun."

" Wieso?"

" Es ist wirklich lächerlich. Sasuke, erinnerst du dich nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe, genau vor drei Jahren? Was du mir gesagt hast?"

Das war in Sasuke's Kopf nicht verblasst. Doch, er erinnerte sich daran, als es gestern geschehen ist.

' Ich liebe dich, Sasuke-kun.' die Stimme klang in seinem Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich in Schlag.

" Immer noch...?"

" Stets." die Rosette nickte und die Trännen rollten über ihre Wangen. Sie schloss ihre Augen zu und bereitete sich, seine raue Antwort zu hören. Stattdessen, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihre Wange, die die Tränen weg wischte.

" Du hast keine Idee, wie froh ich bin, dass ich das höre."

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn überrascht an. Sie konnte ein winziges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bemerken.

" Deshalb bin ich wieder hier. " er sagte und fangte einen ihrer rosa Schlösser in seiner freien Hand. " Weil ich erinnere. Und das konnte ich doch nicht lassen."

" Was soll das bedeuten?" sie runzelte ihre Augenbrauen und er lachte ruhig.

" Ich liebe dich."

" Seit wann..." sie keuchte nach ein paar Minuten und er umarmte sie alle auf einmal.

" Das richtigste, was ich sagen kann ist seit ich dich zum ersten mal gesehen habe, seit wir zusammen in Team 7 waren, seit ich Konoha verließ, seit ich zurückkam...In einem Wort...immer."

Die Rosette hob ihre Arme und drehte sie um Sasuke.

" Dieser Bereich hier fühlt sich komisch an."

" Dein Herz?" Sakura fragte und er nickte.

" Es schlug harter seit dieser Zeit. Wenn du mir gesagt hast, nicht zu gehen. Wenn du mich so fest gehalten hast. Und es wird nicht weggehen, Sakura. Deine Stimme ist noch immer in meinem Ohr. Was passiert mit mir? Ich habe nur eine einzige Antwort dafür. Was sonst, dann Liebe?"

" W-Warum sagst du mir das alles jetzt?" sie fragte, noch in seinen Armen.

" Ich weiß nicht. Aber ist es von Bedeutung?"

" Nein." Sakura lachte. " Nein, es ist nicht."

Sie klammerten fest aneinander wieder.

" Nein, es ist nicht...Wir sind hier. Zusammen. Das ist von Bedeutung." er nickte und bewegte sein Gesicht zu ihrem eigenen ein, seine Lippen näherte ihre. " Ich habe so viel Zeit auf dich gewartet, Haruno Sakura. Ich liebe dich."

" Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als alles anderes in dieser Welt..."

So sanken sie in die Unendlichkeit.

* * *

**Das war alles, nur One-shot :)**

**Wenn es ihnen gefallen hat, bitte schreiben sie Bewertungen (_also, reviews_). Das würde ich schätzen! :)**

**Wenn sie Englisch sprechen, Naruto lieben und sie Romanzen mögen, erkunden sie meine andere Geschichte Why not? **

**Also, ich bin offen f****ür neue Ideen! :)**

******Bisbald! xox**


End file.
